August Rush
by imaniiebee
Summary: Had James known that inviting Harry's boyfriend to stay with them for summer hols would be this way he'd have done it ages ago. SLASH, JP/HP/DM, AU, OOC. INCEST. If that makes your tummy feel icky, you should keep scrolling. I suck at titles. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My doctor says that I actually am not J.K Rowling, no matter how many times I sing it from my roof. I suppose if he's telling the truth (which I'm not altogether sure that he is, the bitch might just be jealous of my success, genius, and status as a Goddess of Literature) I am actually dirt poor and mildly talented, with no rights to Harry Potter or any of the associated items. But I'm still holding out hope.**

**Warnings: SLASH, m/m/m threesome, incest.**

**A/N: This is pure smut, the result of my dirty brain's ultimate fantasy. Two of my favorite slash pairings, all rolled up in one? Yeah, couldn't find it so I wrote it instead. First real lemon, so don't hate me if it sucks. Hopefully, the first of many. Read on, and then review!**

* * *

><p>James Charlus Potter wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten to this point. One minute, he was walking up the stairs to tell Harry and his boyfriend that dinner was ready; the next, he was listening to the sounds of Harry pounding Draco Malfoy into a wall. Draco's mildly annoying, whiny voice had gone breathy and deep, demanding Harry go <em>faster, deeper, <em>and proclaiming that he was a _God. _

Somewhere in between ceasing all breathing apparatuses and sliding to the floor, James' trousers had come open, his manhood rapidly disappearing in and out of his fist. He didn't have a chance to think about how wrong it was; the fact that the Wizarding World was undergoing a progressive sexual revolution similar to that of the American Muggles in the '60s, made sure it didn't even cross his mind.

No, James' Marauder brain was otherwise occupied with how in the hell he could get into that action, and soon.

oOoOoOo

James had always had a thing for men. During his Hogwarts years, he and Sirius had been known for being notorious man-sluts. However, his rather, erm, _undiscerning _preferences simply weren't common knowledge. But he had had his share of trysts, quite a few having been drunken with his own best mate.

He could still remember fondly having his sexual debut with Lucius Malfoy in fourth year. One never forgot the powerful feeling of plowing a man three years their senior into the ground. The man had been surprisingly pliable; a passing thought wondered if his spawn was the same.

Still, James had ended up married to Lily Marie Evans, the downright sexiest, sweetest, funniest girl in their year. Lily had had a naughty streak hidden in her for sure; they extended their honeymoon 4 times! James had loved her something fierce. Lily had completed him. She was everything he wasn't, and the perfect mother to their baby boy.

James still missed her, even now. He wondered if things would've been different if he hadn't been at Moony's house that night, and had stayed in like Lily'd begged. Would she still be here? Or would they both be gone, leaving Harry to who knows what fate?

He had returned that fateful Halloween to Albus Dumbledore attempting to spirit his son off to the Dursley's. James was furious! Not only had the man not checked to see if James was okay, simply assuming he had met his demise in some horrible, body disintegrating way, but he had been planning to blatantly disregard their final wishes!

Lily had specifically added in her portion of the will that Harry not, under any circumstances, be taken anywhere near her horrid sister. James had made it clear that in the event Sirius was incapacitated, Harry was to go to Moony or the Longbottoms. Last ditch, the Weasleys. Peter had never been good with children; in the face of his betrayal, James was glad he'd had the foresight not to include him in the will.

He had pressed charges, fully intending to persecute Dumbledore for attempted kidnapping and endangerment of a minor. He had been stripped of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

So Harry had lived on, just his father and him, with frequent visits from Moony and Padfoot. And James had watched him grow.

And grow he did. His scrawny little spork had at some point become a 6 foot teenage god, almost as tall as his old man. He had started to get a reputation for himself, The Boy Who Lived to Fuck, to hear it told. Honestly, when Harry had come to him, practically dripping sweat in his nervousness, to tell him not only was he gay, or at least bisexual, and that he had a steady boyfriend, it was the commitment that suprised him, not the orientation.

But then Harry had brought the Malfoy heir over for dinner, and shit but did he understand! The kid _glowed _for Merlin's sake. They contrasted each other in ever way, his pale skin to Harry's tan, blond hair to Harry's black. They looked delectable.

James couldn't help but feel like a lecherous old man around them. He hadn't been completely celibate since Lily's death, but the majority of his interactions were casual one-offs, generally under some sort of influence.

James wanted more.

He had never been the type to lie to himself, and was even less likely to deny himself something in his power to have. The fact that his dick was swinging towards his son and his boyfriend? Honestly, it had to know what was best for it. Who was he to disagree?

He knew he was no slouch; and it wasn't arrogance. Just like fine wine, James Potter simply got better with time. So he didn't think that's be an issue in procuring his two new conquests.

It was really just a matter of interest. Theirs, to be exact.

oOoOoOo

So it was that James Potter set himself to observing his two little housemates. Draco was staying with them for summer hols; James was still amused that Luci had let that one slide. However, he had to be ultimately thankful. It made his conquest that much easier.

It was the next week at dinner that it began.

The little Malfoy was making eyes at him across the table, occasionally glancing at Harry, who would throw the offhand sexual innuendo into whatever meaningless conversation topic they were on.

"Harry could you pass the turkey?"

"Of course daddy. It's excellent, so succulent. I could just suck the juices right out of it. Can you see it daddy? The way they'd just dribble down my face?"

It was around this time that a foot had somehow found itself sneaking into his lap, wriggling seductively up and down his thighs.

It was fantastic really, Harry's vast reservoir of double entendre. And then baby Lucius was doing sinful things to his spoon, causing blood, and coincidentally, James' entire glass of pumpkin juice, to pool rather suddenly in his lap.

James blushed. He was being systematically and thoroughly seduced by two seventeen year-old's.

And he loved it.

He rather thought that, had he the patience and control, he would like to feign ignorance and see just how far this would go.

As it was, it was approximately another 0.5 seconds before he had his baby boy pushed up against a wall, mouths locked and teenaged legs wrapped around his waist. Draco didn't seem to like being left out; another 2.4 seconds and he was latched on behind James, licking his neck and nipping his ear.

James was always one to play fair so he let his son down, turning to the blond who rather enthusiastically hopped into his arms, skillfully working his tongue into James' mouth.

Harry was then on his knees before James, making sure he had his father's full attention before unzipping his somehow unbuttoned fly with his teeth. James absentmindedly wondered where his belt had gone, until a warm, hot little mouth engulfed him whole. Harry swirled his tongue around his cock, bobbing up and down until he had fit the whole thing in his mouth. He hummed, and James almost came at the vibrations. Harry slid off then, licking up and down his shaft before digging his stiff tongue straight into James' slit.

James cried out in ecstasy, grasping his son's head and scraping across his scalp with blunt nails.

Harry moaned against his cock, and James looked down at his son, only to see mischievous emerald green eyes wink at him, his one warning befor- OH.

Harry swallowed around his cock again, burying his pretty pink lips against James' crotch. It was amazing how all eight inches suddenly reappeared as Harry slid off with a 'pop' that went straight to James' crotch.

He turned to Draco, who, wasting no time, had Vanished not only all of their clothes, but the contents of the dining room table. The boy was currently on his back, flushed and panting with three fingers moving in and out of his lovely rosebud entrance.

Clearly he was not one dally.

And hey. James wasn't mad.

"So this is how this is gonna work," he said, secretly surprised at how steady his voice sounded. "Since I'm so hard I'm can barely see straight, I'm gonna fuck baby Malfoy into the table, and he's gonna suck you off, Harry. And then we're moving this to the bedroom for rounds 2-5." Getting affirmative moans in response as Draco shifted so as to take Harry into his mouth and slid his fingers out of his quivering hole, James moved towards the table.

He summoned his wand, casting a lubrication charm on both him and baby Malfoy. He wanted this to be a regular occurrence after all. It wouldn't do to hurt one of his new lovers.

Draco whimpered, and always one to oblige, James lined himself up before slowly pushing in to the teen's tight, warm heat. Draco immediately wrapped his legs around James' waist, pulling him closer as James leaned down to nibble at the enticing pale collarbones in front of him.

It was official.

Heaven wasn't in the sky, but actually inside of Draco Lucius Malfoy's arse. Who knew?

James pulled almost all the way out, which proved to be almost physically painful, before slamming his hips forward and driving himself back in. He set up a quick, hard pace, twisting his hips up just the bit, knowing he could find… there!

"Oh fuck! Yes, fuck, James, Merlin, right there! Oh shit fuck me right there!"

Soon the room was filled with a chorus of throaty moans and shouted expletives, the sound of skin against skin bouncing off the walls.

James could feel himself reaching his peak. It was just too much, seeing almost a carbon copy of himself in ecstasy in front of him while simultaneously being surrounded by scorching hot velvety walls. His careful pace started to falter, getting faster and more erratic as he climbed higher in ultimate pleasure.

Draco came first, almost simultaneous with Harry spilling into his mouth with a huge sigh and a breathy, "Fuck yes." The clenching of Draco's walls as he spurted so beautifully onto his chest was the breaking point, and James cried out, thrusting out his climax.

He pulled out, shakily lowering himself to the floor so as not to crush his youngest lover. Draco slid down off the table to join him, snuggling into his chest and soon Harry was there too, entwining his arms and legs with James on the backside.

James let out a jaw-breaking yawn, echoed in front and behind him.

He reached out for his wand, apparrating them to the master bedroom. He snuggled into his down comforters, wrapping his arms around his dozing lovers.

He supposed a nap would be fine before round two.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I shall put my perverted brain to rest. Please review, I'd love to break my personal record of 12. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Seeing as I only have occasional bursts of humourous wittiness, last chapter's disclaimer will just have to be a blanket disclaimer for the story. I think it's safe to say I still don't own Harry Potter, and am still dirt poor and sad.  
><strong>

**A/N: Okay, so maybe this will have a bit of plot. No worries. I'm clearly just letting this bunny hop, seeing as I had so foolishly believed this to be a one-shot. Looks like it'll end up at 3 or 4 chapters though. Yes, I'm aware Draco's OOC. James is alive isn't he? I think it's safe to say this is AU. Also, I am un-beta'd, clearly, and, clearly, really really need one. Someone, for the love of Merlin, take pity on my poor readers! My glaring grammar mistakes and syntax issues may be very well burning their eyes right out the socket!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was having a fantastic summer hols. There he was, firmly ensconced between two gorgeous brunettes, completely surrounded in warmth and sex's marvelous scent. The sun was shining rather cheerfully through the light blue curtains of James' balcony, and he couldn't possibly be happier.<p>

He yawned languidly, before smiling widely. He'd never thought he'd get to have even Harry, let alone both Potters!

He'd first seen them the summer before he started Hogwarts.

They'd walked through the door of Madam Malkin's, simply glowing in their familial joy and excitement, and Draco had been utterly captivated. His little eleven year-old self had hardly been able to look away, mesmerized. His eyes had swiveled back and forth between the two, unable to decide on whom they ought rest. He had been determined, from that day forward, to one day become a Potter, somehow. His little soon-to-be Slytherin mind had immediately begun scheming as his mother gently guided him out the door.

It had seemed, however, that he was to be cursed in his endeavor. He hadn't been able to work up the courage to introduce himself, and had spent the following five years watching Harry from the background. It wasn't until sixth year that his opportunity had literally been thrust upon him.

He had been paired with Harry for their year-long projects in not only Potions, but also in Charms. The gods must have finally seen fit to smile down on Draco, because it was really too much of a coincidence to be simply luck. They'd begun to spend hours together each day, cloistered away in private corners of the library, or huddled close to guard against the cold as they worked by the lake. And in December, when Harry had asked him out, he'd blushingly accepted, flushing an even deeper crimson when Harry had then stroked his cheek and walked away with a wink.

"See ya, Malfoy!" Like nothing out of the ordinary had happened! He was nearly trembling in titillated anticipation, and Harry seemed cool as the winter air. But that was Harry for you, his Harry.

Draco sighed, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. When Harry had nervously announced his plan to include his father in their relationship at the beginning of the holiday, Draco had had to physically restrain himself from spontaneously combusting in delight. Both Potters! In all reality? With him included?

Draco was still mildly surprised he hadn't fainted, or fallen to the floor, twitching and frothing at the mouth for pure excitement.

It had taken them a while though. They'd tried to be subtle for the first few weeks, dropping casual hints and light brushes into everyday interactions. The man was painfully oblivious, though, and Harry, rather impatient indeed, had then implemented the desperate measures of the previous night.

Draco didn't mind. Not one bit. No, he rather enjoyed the results, reveling in his good fortune.

Draco shifted once again, this time with a bit more purpose. He had just felt James' morning wood lightly thrust against his bare arse, and was rather determined to get it to slip into his still loosened passage. He felt the head just slip in before sliding right back out. Draco huffed indignantly, his determination steadily increasing.

About eight seconds and two complicated maneuvers later, Draco was rocking contentedly back and forth on James Potter's cock, sitting astride his lap. He leaned back on his hands, changing the angle so that James' cock brushed ever-so tantalizingly across his prostate. He bounced lightly, careful not to awaken his new lover with a quiet groan. This, he thought dreamily, was bliss.

oOoOoOo

Harry smirked to see his boyfriend sitting astride his father, letting the most arousing little sounds of pleasure flow unhindered from his lips. Draco's breathy sighs never failed to get him hard, and this was no exception.

He lazily stroked his dick, before crawling over to his lovers. He plastered himself across Draco's back, laving kisses all over his shoulders. Draco dropped his head back towards Harry, who obligingly let his lips slide up to join the blonde's. He slipped his tongue past those luscious lips easily, slowly swirling around the mouth, tasting him.

Draco moaned into the kiss, finally awakening James, who grinned widely at finding himself in such a lovely predicament. James had quickly come to love the feeling of Draco's tight little arse, and being woken up by that heat and velvety walls sliding so nicely against his cock? He could certainly get used to this, right quick. He immediately began thrusting up in tandem with the blond's movements, reaching behind him to grab at his son.

Harry happily moved toward the top of the bed, straddling James' face at the man's prompting. He closed his eyes at the feel of a warm, wet tongue slowly, lovingly, circling the head of his cock, before dipping into the slit, lapping up the bead of pre-cum that had accumulated there.

James hummed at the taste, sinking his mouth halfway down his son's shaft, steadily bobbing up in down in time with his thrusts into Draco's heavenly arse. He took a deep breath before relaxing his gag reflex and taking Harry all the way down his throat, swallowing in succession around it. Harry cried out in ecstasy, pushing his hips forwards into James' mouth. It was too much. He was going to come soon if James kept that up.

James, as if reading Harry's mind, raised his hands to his boy's waist, releasing his cock and turning him around to face Draco. He spread the boy's cheeks invitingly, giving each a firm squeeze with long, calloused fingers before licking a wide strip up his crack. Harry moaned so very prettily that James was prompted to do it again and once more, a bit more firmly, before circling around the boy's untouched hole. He groaned at the taste, delving in further and swirling his tongue around the steadily loosening hole..

Harry had told him last night that he'd saved his bottoming virginity for his father, seeing as Draco had zero interest in topping. James had been ridiculously pleased, and had he not been thoroughly spent after four orgasms, he'd have seen to rectifying that situation the previous night.

As it was, he had not even one intention of letting his little boy escape this room without being fucked senseless by his old man.

However, James soon lost all thought processes as his orgasm approached. He lifted a hand to roughly jerk off Harry's dripping dick, determined to be the last to come. He thrust harder up into the Malfoy heir as he felt Harry release onto his hand and chest, followed quickly by Draco's screaming release. His tightening hole clenching around his cock was clearly all he needed, and groaned mightily as he came inside of Draco.

His boys fell to either side of him like dead weights, and it would have been comical if he wasn't just so damn sated. He let out a few weak chuckles regardless, and received two matching slaps on his thigh for his troubles.

Harry made as if to get out of bed, and James hand shot out, grasping his arm despite the slickness and pulling him back onto his chest.

"Nuh-huh Golden Boy," he whispered huskily into his boy's ear, giving it a nip before continuing.

"You're not going anywhere until I've been seated in your arse, and you've come from the feeling of my cock scraping against your prostate alone." Harry's answering blush was enough to quickly revive James' erection, and James, seeing the effect of his words, continued.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, son. I swear you'll feel me in your throat, you won't be able to sit without remembering the feeling of my cock sliding in and out of your arse. I'll fuck you so hard, Harry, I swear you'll see stars. You want that son? You want your daddy fucking you till you can hardly see straight?"

Harry's eyes had long since rolled back in his head, and a long, low whimper of need escaped him. James smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I suck. I promise to write Harry's first time, but I can't guarantee quickness… Though, I do hear reviews make the writing process move exponentially quicker. What? Was that a bribe? Not from me! But actually really though. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This is the last chapter of August Rush, thanks for all those who read and reviewed and oh so patiently waited. Sorry it took so long, my life has been absolutely insane in the past few months. But still, I wish I had gotten this out earlier… mais, c'est la vie.**

* * *

><p>James, literally trembling in anticipation of the upcoming, released Harry from his chest. He laid him down on the bed beside Draco, and reached over to his bedside table. Artfully bypassing various potions and pamphlets, he searched around for a little bottle in particular… and there it was resting so unassumingly next to a metal cock ring and and enchanted dildo he'd gotten from Sirius.<p>

He paused over the accompanying objects before reluctantly shaking his head, deciding to save those for another time. This was about him and Harry alone. He grabbed the bottle and rolled back over, a wide grin stealing over his face.

This was it. It was happening.

He glanced over at his son, heart warming at the tender kisses he was receiving from Draco.

That boy was a keeper, he decided, seeing as he refused to touch Harry, instinctively understanding and accepting that for this one time, James wanted to be the sole one to bring The Boy Who Lived to the brink.

Draco, bless his adorable little heart, had noticed James staring and blushed delicately, moving back to sit pressed up against the headboard, out of Harry's reach.

Harry, in that adorably confused way of his, glanced up at Draco, following his gaze back to his father. Seeing the lust-darkened irises looking back at him, Harry released a small moan, successfully galvanizing James into action.

James, having reentered the bed, crawled over Harry's body, careful to allow no skin to skin contact. He leaned down, just brushing Harry's swollen pink lips before pulling back, watching as Harry arched up after him, desperate for some kind of touch.

He gazed down at his son's bared body, openly admiring the tan, unblemished skin stretched taut over Quidditch-toned muscles. He lightly brushed a finger over Harry's pert nipple, watching in delight as it hardened under his touch.

He leaned back in, this time fully claiming his son's mouth. Harry immediately opened up to James' questing tongue, easily allowing his mouth to be devoured. James groaned deeply at the taste of his boy, stroking his tongue against every surface available inside that heavenly cavern.

He stroked his hands up and down Harry's body, pulling away from his mouth only long enough to attach the the Boy Wonder's earlobe, drawing the most delicious sounds from deep in Harry's throat.

The salty taste of Harry's skin exploded on his tongue as he traced it up and down his neck, suckling each exposed collarbone and dipping into the grove at the base of his throat. Harry's hands, clenched so tightly into his hair, relaxed, sliding down James' body to fondle any and every part he could reach.

James dropped his hips down on top of Harry's, seeking the friction both desperately needed. Together they moved, sliding against each other, thrusting with abandon to the tune of unhindered moans and harsh breaths.

Harry, already close, whimpered low in his throat, and James, hardly wanting this to end so soon, reluctantly lifted off and slid down Harry's body, pausing to lick around the Boy Wonder's navel.

He skillfully bypassed Harry's cock, nipping at the insides of his thighs and paying a wet tribute to the creamy skin he found there.

Harry slowly turned around, lifting onto his knees and thrusting his arse in the air, silently demanding James move swiftly on with the show.

James, never one to pass up a challenge, kneaded that pale arse with his fingers, before pulling firm cheeks apart and shoving his tongue into his boy's entrance. Harry, gasped, then released a deep moan as James' tongue began to swirl and thrust, joined quickly by two curiously wet fingers.

James, who had previously lubricated his fingers with his favorite potion, turned his whole attention to carefully stretching Harry's opening. He wanted the least amount of pain possible to detract from this experience.

Harry groaned deep in his throat, barely escaping a growl, and James smiled, knowing Harry was feeling the effects of the potion, the warmth spreading from arse up, loosing all his muscles with a pleasurable tingle.

The Boy Wonder pushed back on his father's face unashamedly, lifting a hand to palm his erection, only to have it smacked away. He turned his head, eyebrow raised, to stare at James.

"If you're not going to let me touch myself, at least have the decency to fuck me old man."

James, then, actually did growl, quickly repositioning himself and placing the head of his cock at Harry's quivering entrance.

He slid in slowly, but steadily, not stopping until he was fully seated. He'd like to have said he was pausing to be a considerate lover, but _oh, the heat_, he was going to embarrass himself if he didn't take a moment.

When Harry began to push back, he came back to, pulling out and slamming right back into that tight perfection.

And then they were moving, and it was in tandem, and oh, it was wonderful, it was amazingly fantastic, it was all of those other adjectives that James never bothered to learn, because who needs big words anyways?

They were pushing, and pulling, and it was like high tide, and Merlin but all James could do was think stupid 'Puff analogies because there were stars behind his eyes and his mind was clouded and all he could feel was Harry, and smouldering grey eyes focused on the pair, and he couldn't tell which leg was his but he pulled one out and up and slid deeper, and fuck if that groan of Harry's didn't make him blow just like that.

Somewhere behind the mist of incredible that was clouding coherent thought, he heard flesh slapping and sheets tearing and a steady murmur of "Oh Gods, oh yes, so close, oh please, oh fuck," and felt a gentle hand brush back his hair, and so he opened his eyes because that was the only thing he could really control, and there was Draco staring at him with so much love and meeting him with a slow and careful kiss.

And then the wildfire burning through his veins quieted to a slow simmer and he was able to bring himself together and reach around to Harry's erection, long, slow pulls matching his slowing thrusts, going deeper than possible, feeling better than he'd ever thought this could, and Morgana help him but that perfect little Malfoy spawn was getting one hell of a fucking for being so… well perfect, and then all he wanted to do was bring off his baby boy.

He adjusted his thrusts, searching ever so carefully until a full body shudder and a shouted, "Fuck yes, keep right there!" told him he'd found his mark. He tightened his had around his boy's prick every so slightly and one, two, four, thrusts and then there was ecstasy tightening and convulsing around him and rushing through his every vein, leaping in and out of his pores, and it was all he could do not to blackout from the force of his orgasm.

He fell at the same time as his son, and could hardly muster up the energy to smirk at the muffled "Oomph" and halfhearted attempts to wiggle him off. He simply muzzled into Harry's neck, placing a few light kisses at his nape before whispering in his ear.

"I love you, baby boy."

oOo**FIN**oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that's that! This chapter was by far the longest, most detailed smut I've ever attempted ever like ever, so hopefully it's at least a bit enjoyable, and the flames don't burn down my humble abode. I'd love some reviews, and I have a couple more stories in the works, but I want to have them completely finished before I start to post them, so I don't look like a total flake. Yay for my first completed chapter story! Okay, bye for now!<br>**

**~imaniiebee  
><strong>


End file.
